helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki!
|type = Single |album = Minimoni Song Daihyakka 1kan |artist = Minimoni |released = January 17, 2001 March 14, 2001 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V VHS, Single V DVD |length = 15:40 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Next = Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin / Minimoni Bus Guide 2nd Single (2001) }} Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! (ミニモニ。ジャンケンぴょん！／春夏秋冬だいすっき！; Minimoni Rock-Paper-Scissors Boing! / I Love Spring Summer Autumn Winter!) is the debut single by the Morning Musume subgroup Minimoni. It is the group's best-selling single with an Oricon Weekly Chart position of 1, and 763,380 copies sold in total. "Minimoni Jakenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki!" ranked as the #15 single for 2001. The single V peaked at #1 on the Oricon charts and sold a total of 82,014 copies. A new version of "Minimoni Jankepyon!" was released on the single Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuro Version~ / Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ with Takahashi Ai replacing Yaguchi Mari's vocals. "Minimoni Jankepyon!" was covered by the Tsunku-produced unit Dekamoni as the B-side of its only single Ookina Watashi no Chiisana Koi. Tracklist CD #Minimoni Jankenpyon! #Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! #Minimoni Jankenpyon! (Original Karaoke) (オリジナル・カラオケ) #Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! (Original Karaoke) (オリジナル・カラオケ) Single V #Minimoni Jankenpyon! #Minimoni Jankenpyon! (Odoru da Pyon! Version) (踊るだぴょん!ヴァージョン; Pyon Dance! Version) Featured Members *Yaguchi Mari *Mika *Tsuji Nozomi *Kago Ai Single Information ;Minimoni Jankenpyon! *Lyrics, Composition & Occhama Voice: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboards & Programming: Konishi Takao *Manipulator: Katsuura Go *Janken Voice: Minimoni, Tsunku & One Coins *Clap: Tsunku & One Coins *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi ;Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! *Lyrics, Composition, Chorus & Occhama Voice: Tsunku *Arrangement & All Instruments: Nagai Rui *Voice: Tsunku & One Coins *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi TV Performances Minimoni Jankenpyon! * 2001.01.21 Hello! Morning Episode #41 Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! * 2001.01.21 Hello! Morning Episode #41 Concert Performances ;Minimoni Jankenpyon! *Hello! Project Dai Undoukai *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *GREEN LIVE *Hello! Project 2001 ~TOGETHER! Summer Party!~ *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *2003 Haru Minimoni Special Live Dapyon! *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *2004nen Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" - Tsuji Nozomi, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ishimura Maiha, Sugaya Risako *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ - Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Ishimura Maiha, Sugaya Risako *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Ishimura Maiha, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ - Shin Minimoni *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ - Yokoyama Reina, Funaki Musubu, Miyamoto Karin, Inaba Manaka (part of a medley) *Miyamoto Karin LIVE TOUR ~Karing~ - Miyamoto Karin ;Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Ishimura Maiha, Sugaya Risako Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 763,380 Trivia *When Minimoni debuted at number 1 in the Weekly Oricon charts, they were known to be the group with the youngest age average to debut at #1 (14.8). Their record was beaten in 2009 when Nakayama Yuuta W/B.I. Shadow debuted and ranked #1 with a age average of 14.6. *With this single, Minimoni has the second highest selling debut single in all of Hello! Project after Petitmoni. *With this single, Minimoni has the third highest first week sales for a debut single in all of Hello! Project, excluding shuffle units. *With this single, Minimoni is the second Hello! Project act to have their debut single rank #1 on the weekly Oricon charts. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS (VHS), UP-FRONT WORKS (DVD) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Minimoni Jankenpyon!, Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! cs:Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! da:Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! de:Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! es:Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! fr:Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! it:Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! ja:ミニモニ。ジャンケンぴょん!/春夏秋冬だいすっき! Category:Minimoni Singles Category:2001 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:Highest Selling Single Category:2001 Number 1 Singles Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Minimoni DVDs Category:2001 DVDs Category:2001 Single Vs Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2001 VHSs Category:Minimoni VHSs Category:Platinum Certification